wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheleo Sweet Dreams Bear
Sheleo Sweet Dreams is a Bear who debuted as a plush toy in 1990. She has light purple fur and her Belly badge is a a light pink sleeping crescent moon resting on a cloud surrounded by small hearts. Sheleo Sweet Dreams is essentially the female equivalent to Ben Bedtime Sleepy. Like her drowsy double, she believes that rest and relaxation are the cornerstones to wellness, and tries to help everyone get their required z's by bestowing good dreams and happy thoughts. Contentshide 2000's series 2002-2006 Toyline Adventures in Care-a-Lot Welcome To Care-a-Lot Descriptions Notes 2000's seriesEdit 2002-2006 ToylineEdit Sweet Dreams Sweet Dream's Original Design Sheleo Sweet Dreams made her debut in 2006 during the Care Bears relaunch toyline. She was made available in several varieties, including comfy plush, "troll hair" plush, and 8" and 12" varieties. Her 12" variant came packaged with a DVD that includes the Care Bears Family episode "Lotsa Heart's Wish", as well as the Let's Have a Ball PC software. Adventures in Care-a-LotEdit Sweet Dreams received a redesign only a short time after her debut to emulate the style of characters from Adventures in Care-a-Lot, and has her hair pulled up in a pony tail with a light blue scrunchie, Sweet Dreams AIC AIC Sweet Dreams and wears a pink sleeping mask on her forehead. While she doesn't have any speaking lines in the series itself, she does appear in its corresponding toyline. Welcome To Care-a-LotEdit Sweet Dreams is seen as a statue on the front of the ship duting the treasure hunt. In another episode it's revealed that she is responsible for giving the other bears sweet dreams. Unfortunately she accidentally gave the bears nightmares. DescriptionsEdit 2006: Sweet Dreams Bear whispers delicious thoughts as you sleep. She helps others have the best mornings by giving them the happiest dreams. This charming bear knows smiles aren't just for daytime. She wants you to rest as pleasantly as her tummy symbol - a drowsy moon drifting off to dreamland. 2007-2011: Sweet Dreams Bear whispers pleasant thoughts as you sleep. She helps you have cheerful mornings by giving you the happiest dreams. With Sweet Dreams by your side, you'll sleep as peacefully as the drowsy moon on her tummy! 2012-Present: Sweet Dreams Bear wants you to have the best mornings by making sure you have the happiest dreams at night. That's why she wants you to rest as pleasantly as her belly badge - a drowsy moon drifting off to dreamland. Sleep tight! NotesEdit Though she helps give good dreams like Bedtime Bear, it is not known if she can actually enter Dreamland like he can in the Adventures in Care-a-Lot series. However, her toy description mentions that she can "whisper" pleasant thoughts into one's ear while they are sleeping. In yet another nod to Bedtime Bear, Sweet Dream's belly badge is nearly identical to his, but with a pink moon instead of blue. In other languages: Japanese: スウィートドリームベア ("Sweet Dream Bear") Spanish: Dulcesueñosita Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Purple Characters Category:Bedtime Pets Category:Characters who fall asleep on the job Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters who give them good night's rest Category:FullSize Doll as Pets